


Sing Me Awake

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Swooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: Columbus learns a secret about Tallahassee while pretending to be asleep, and also discovers a previously hidden talent. Columbus/Tallahassee
Relationships: Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Sing Me Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or any of the songs included in this story. 
> 
> Author Note: This was inspired by Woody Harrelson’s performance of “Burning Love.” The songs used are listed below, as I didn’t include their artists in the story text. I had such fun choosing these songs and I think Woody could put his own incredible spin on them all. 
> 
> All Shook Up-Elvis Presley   
This Magic Moment- As Covered by Lou Reed  
I Walk The Line- Johnny Cash  
You’re My Best Friend- Queen  
Your Song- Elton John   
All I want Is You- U2   
Heroes- David Bowie

When I was a kid, I would pretend to be asleep.

That’s how I learned all about the types of secrets that people keep. I was four when I discovered that the Easter Bunny was just my Grandpa in a creepy suit. I still have nightmares about that rabbit’s wide vacant stare. On my twelfth birthday I realized that my best friend and first crush, Robbie, was using me for my dial up connection so that he could download pictures of naked girls.

That one sucked. 

As I got older, I learned that some secrets could ruin families. I was “asleep” in my bed when I heard that my dad was fucking one of his graduate students when they were supposed to be working in the lab. I didn’t open my eyes that night, not even when my mom broke all of our commemorative plates and told him her biggest secret of all, that she should have given me up for adoption and left him like she’d originally planned. 

I left home a few years later and never looked back, but I never stopped feigning sleep- not even when the zombies took over. 

Not even after I met Tallahassee. 

As per my rules, we drove in shifts. Florida had no problem slouching down in the passenger seat and snoring beneath his downturned cowboy hat. Sleep didn’t come that easily for me, so I faked it like an expert. That’s how I discovered one of Tallahassee’s best kept secrets. 

It started with a punch. 

The CD player buzzed, silencing Bon Jovi and giving the Young Guns II soundtrack a needed rest. I admit, I was grateful. A guy can only handle so much depressing hair metal in one day. I didn’t open my eyes or say so, though, and what happened next made me glad that I held my tongue. 

He hummed it at first. It took me a moment to recognize the tune, something by Elvis. Then, gradually, he began to sing the words. Burning Love, that was it. I’m not an Elvis person, but Tallahassee’s voice sounded a lot like the original guy. Actually, even better. I bit my lip to suppress a smile as he got into the song. His voice cracked with emotion at certain opportune parts and, when he reached the ending, he cackled a little. 

My stomach flipped like a teenager fangirling over the leader singer of a boyband. I fought to maintain my steady breathing, not to give away my ruse, and ignored all of the feelings blossoming in my groin region. He drove the last few miles of the day in silence and I curled into a tighter ball to hide my growing interest. 

This went on for a week. Every day I handed the wheel to Tallahassee and waited with my face hidden in my hoodie. My heart beat nearly out of my chest as he belted out new impressive numbers every time. I never would have guessed such perfect acapella could come from a guy whose greatest pleasure was killing bloodthirsty monsters with unconventional objects. The song choices always surprised me too.

All Shook Up  
This Magic Moment  
I Walk The Line  
You’re My Best Friend  
Your Song  
All I want Is You

Each one got further under my skin. I found myself wanting to wake up and swoon, wanting to tell him that he was fucking incredible and that I couldn’t even imagine navigating this hellscape without him in the driver’s seat. 

Wanting to kiss him.

Still, the fear that my consciousness would put a stop to his serenades was enough for me to stay in my hooded cocoon. 

Then, on the seventh day, there was David Bowie. Fucking Heroes. He chose a song I loved, a song that blew my cover and my eyes wide open. I knocked the hood from my head, sat up, and focused on the older man in the driver’s seat. He was definitely focusing on me instead of the road with a twinkle in his eyes and an inviting grin.

For the first time ever, I didn’t give a shit about the rules. 

He slid his hand around the back of my head, fingers tangling in my hair, and pulled me across the seat. I put up no resistance, leaning against his body and tightly grasping the open sides of his jacket. When his lips met mine, I knew that the song was right.

"Cause we’re lovers, and that is fact  
Yes we’re lovers, and that is that"

Then we kissed like it was our last day on the fucking earth. 

Maybe it would be. All I knew, was that I wanted to be awake for all of it.


End file.
